Primeape
/ |evofrom=Mankey |gen=Generation I |species=Pig Monkey Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=06 |type=Fighting |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=70.5 lbs. |metweight=32.0 kg |ability=Vital Spirit Anger Point |dw=Defiant |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Primeape (Japanese: オコリザル Okorizaru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Primeape is a mouth-lacking monkey Pokémon without a mouth and a neck. He has messy white fur that covers his round body which also has arms and legs that are brown in colour. Around his wrists and ankles there are metal shackles. Primeapes also has some sort of stress mark on the left of the forehead. Habitat They can be found in forests or mountains in Kanto and Sinnoh. Diet Primeapes like to eat bananas and other fruits. Natural abilities Primeape will have the same ability it had when it was a Mankey. Vital Spirit causes Primeape to be immune to sleeping. Anger Point increases Primeape's Attack when it is hit by a critical hit. Primeape are easier to anger than its pre-evolved form. When it attacks, it uses strong punches and kicks. Evolution Primeape is the evolved form of Mankey as of level 28. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Mankey (Red only) |rbrarity=None |yellow=Route 22 |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Route 9 (Gold only) |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 23, Cerulean Cave, Victory Road |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Routes 225, 226 (Pokéradar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Routes 225, 226 (Pokéradar) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 9, Cerulean Cave (HeartGold only) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Evolve Mankey |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Always furious and tenacious to boot. It will not abandon chasing its quarry until it is caught. |yellow=It stops being angry only when nobody else is around. To view this moment is very difficult. |gold=If approached while asleep, it may awaken and angrily give chase in a groggy state of semi-sleep. |silver=It becomes wildly furious if it even senses someone looking at it. It chases anyone that meets its glare. |crystal=It will beat up anyone who makes it mad, even if it has to chase them until the end of the world. |ruby=When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time. |sapphire=When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time. |emerald=When it becomes furious, its blood circulation becomes more robust, and its muscles are made stronger. But it also becomes much less intelligent. |firered=It is always outrageously furious. If it gives chase, it will tenaciously track the target no matter how far. |leafgreen=Always furious and tenacious to boot. It will not abandon chasing its quarry until it catches up. |diamond=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. |pearl=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. |platinum=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. |heartgold=If approached while asleep, it may awaken and angrily give chase in a groggy state of semi-sleep. |soulsilver=It becomes wildly furious if it even senses someone looking at it. It chases anyone that meets its glare. |black=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. |white=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. |black 2=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. |white 2=It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. |x=It stops being angry only when nobody else is around. To view this moment is very difficult. |y=It is always outrageously furious. If it gives chase, it will tenaciously track the target no matter how far. |or=When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time. |as=When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 057 front.png |yspr = Y 057 front.png |grnspr = GR 057 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 057 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 057 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 057 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 057 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 057 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 057 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 057 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 057 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 057 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Primeape BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Primeape BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Primeape XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Primeape XY.gif |orasspr = Primeape XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Primeape XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime In the anime, Ash encountered a Mankey that he attempted to capture. He then stole his hat and evolved into a Primeape, but Ash managed to capture him. Later he entered the Primeape in a tournament for Fighting Pokémon so as to beat a man with a Hitmonchan and convince him to pay more attention to his family. His Primeape managed to win and Ash left it with the man to train it. Though at first Primeape seemed very aggressive towards Ash, he seemed to become very attached to his trainer, even having tears in his eyes when Ash decided to leave him to be trained. *Anthony's Primeape *Butch's Primeape *Hisashi's Primeape Trivia Origins Etymology Primeape is probably named after "Prime", 'Prim'ates" and "'Ape". Gallery 057Primeape_OS_anime.png 057Primeape_OS_anime_2.png 057Primeape_OS_anime_3.png 057Primeape_AG_anime.png 057Primeape_Dream.png 057Primeape_Pokemon_Stadium.png 057Primeape_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon